


A State of Snowy Disarray

by crowtown



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Dadza, Family Bonding, Fluff, Found Family, Happy Ending, Multi, Near Death, Not shipping - Freeform, Pig Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wholesome, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), i just want them 2 be happy man, no beta we rot like dream in prison, this is my first fic cut me some slack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowtown/pseuds/crowtown
Summary: When Ranboo disappears while in his ender-walk state, Phil becomes frantic and does his best to hunt him down to no avail.Now it's up to Techno to step in and search for the kid before the howling storm outside gets the best of him.Let's hope he can get to him quickly.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 222





	A State of Snowy Disarray

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gang, this is my first ever fic so hopefully it's not terrible!  
> I just wanted to write some nice found family stuff cause I think it's pretty nice :,)  
> Hope y'all like it!

Techno’s right ear twitched on instinct. Though no gnats or flies could survive the cold of the Arctic he called home, he still felt something buzzing around his mind. Before he could dwell on the thought anymore, he heard the door behind him creak open, followed by a gush of freezing wind.

“Still no luck.” An exhausted Phil heaved out, his weary body leaning on the door frame.

“Shut the door, you’re letting all the heat out,” Techno grunted in reply, his monotone voice still maintaining a harsh tone. Phil shoved the door close with an annoyed huff before falling into a nearby chair. Quietly, he took off his green and white-striped hat, hands shaking rapidly. They were practically turning blue from the hours he spent searching in the cold.

“The storm’s getting worse and it’s only getting later. If he’s out there without any kind of shelter he could--” Before Phil could plead anymore, Techno shoved a hoof in the air to silence him.

“He’ll be fine. Knowing him he’s probably just with some acquaintances.” He turned around to face his old friend, who was giving him nothing but a death glare. “What?”

“Techno, you and I both saw the state he was in when he left. The kid was speaking in tongues and refused to answer me when I asked if he was alright.” Phil’s tone was somber and his eyes sullen. He had been searching for Ranboo since nightfall, stopping back in to update Techno and take a break every few hours. Now, at the break of 2 am, he had no energy left to continue. His ears felt as if they were cracked glass and his fingers failed to bend. The feathers on his damaged wings were so iced over they were akin to spikes and his hair had become soaked from the snow that melted as soon as he entered the house. He was at his limit and could easily pass out any minute.

“What about the state you’re in? Look at yourself! If I even tap you you’ll fall apart. It’s not worth risking your life to go save this kid.” Techno raged. He was worried for his friend. His habit of taking in miscellaneous kids often put him in precarious situations, and this new half-ender child was no exception. Every once in a while, Ranboo would enter a state where no one could really speak to him or understand what he was saying. He responded to nothing and, when he awoke from it, failed to recall anything he had done. Phil and Techno often found him passed out at the brim of the nearby woods afterward. However, tonight was the exception. He had gone out three hours before sunset and right when a terrible storm began to brew. It was too dangerous for him to have passed out without shelter and Phil became increasingly frantic as he knew the boy had left with nothing but a light jacket on. It had been far too many hours for him to still be in that state, so both Techno and Phil assumed he was comatose. If he wasn’t rescued soon, he would succumb to the cold.

“Don’t you  _ DARE _ say that!” Phil screeched, his lungs feeling as if they could collapse. “When I brought him here I promised to keep him safe, I refuse to give up on that simply because I’m tired.” His voice was dry and his words were filled with cracks. Techno couldn’t help but feel pity for him. Phil had always been such a resilient man, to see him in the state filled the large pigman with remorse. He ruffled the thin layer of fur on top of his head before turning to rustle through one of his many neatly organized chests. After a bit of moving things to the side and reordering a few items here and there, he closed the chest with an axe and a thick velvet robe lined with soft white wool in hand. “What are you doing?” Phil muttered, his eyes fluttering wide open as he struggled to stay awake.

“I won’t have you put yourself in any more danger when I’m perfectly capable of going out on my own.” Techno wrapped the robe tightly around him and heaved his axe over his shoulder. He quickly grabbed a few potions he had brewing on a nearby stand and shoved them into a specialized holder that was attached to his large leather belt. He knew if he didn’t step in, Phil would continue to push himself until his body crumbled in the snow. As he walked past Phil he heard him murmur “thank you” before succumbing to his heavy eyelids. Techno stared at him for a minute before stomping out the door into the freezing night.

* * *

“RANBOO! RANBOO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!” Techno’s voice was hoarse from screaming out into the blinding white storm. His ears flapped wildly against his head and his snout curled in agony. He had been searching for what felt like an eternity, ensuring he was covering ground that Phil had not previously scoured. As careful as he was, it was almost impossible to see past his tusks. He couldn’t go back without a body, he knew his lifelong friend would run back out as soon as he returned empty-handed. 

His burning chest heaved out a sigh and he struggled to grasp a potion from his belt, his shaking hooves causing the glass to slip and fall a little ways away. When it landed in the snow, it made an unusual  _ thunk _ sound rather than the soft silence one would expect from glass hitting snow. Puzzled, he knelt down and shoved the area beneath the potion. He was shocked to discover that as the snow parted away, a black cloth appeared. With a few more shakes, Techno began to make out the frozen body of Ranboo. He was unresponsive as Techno frantically grabbed him and tightly brought his body to his. He fell limp in his arms.

“No, please no…” He began to cry. He grasped Ranboo’s face and twisted it every which way, hoping for him to wake. “Please, I can’t lose another…” He whimpered. Techno looked around, not sure what he could possibly find to help him. Once again he lifted his limp body up against him. He wrapped his cloak around the unmoving body and heaved himself off the ground. The storm had gotten worse and now he wasn’t sure which way was home. In the distance, he could make out the faint shape of a small mountain. “ _ If I can get there, _ ” he thought, “ _ he may have a chance. _ ”

The wind cut like razor blades against his skin as Techno pushed forward. He carefully held Ranboo against his chest, using his heavy robe to shield him as best as possible. When he arrived at the mountain, he was grateful to find a small opening at the base that provided a small amount of shelter from the certain death raging all around them. He quickly shoved his large body into the small stone hole. Once inside, he gently laid Ranboo down and removed his robe in order to wrap the rather tall ender-kid in it. He grabbed anything flammable he could find in the cave, such as dried leaves and small sticks hardly bigger than a pinkie finger, and formed a makeshift fire using his flint and steel. He stared at the embers that flew off the pathetic flame. He told himself that it was the flame causing his eyes to well up, but one can only lie to themselves so much.

“I’m so sorry,” Techno whispered, knowing that no one could hear him. He looked up at the boy and what he saw made his eyes light up. From Ranboo’s unusual jaw a small, barely noticeable, cloud of air pushed out. Techno immediately shot up and ran over to the boy. “Hold on buddy, just hold on,” He began to frantically grasp at potions on his belt and finally got a hold of a potion of strength. Then, he gently lifted Ranboo’s head and titled the bottle against his lips, pouring the sparkling liquid down his throat. He let out a sigh of relief, glad that he didn’t accidentally choke the poor kid. He watched as Ranboo’s breathing became a bit deeper, filling his whole chest and allowing color to fill his cheeks. He still remained unconscious, but at least he was breathing.

Techno relaxed a bit and lightly tucked the robe around Ranboo just to ensure he stayed warm. The fire wasn’t nearly enough to keep him warm, but he was more worried about the frozen kid laying in front of him. He wanted to rest, but his mind wouldn’t let him. He couldn’t stop thinking about what would’ve happened if he had found him even a moment later. He couldn’t stop the tears from running down his cheeks, their unusual warmth burning his skin. He quickly wiped them away and stared outside the cave, watching the snow pound down. He stayed staring at the sky until the clouds began to part and the peak of the sun appeared, in which he finally let his eyelids drop and his mind drift.

“T-techno..?” The giant pigman’s eyes slowly opened, a thin layer of frost peeling away from his lashes as he did so. He slowly looked down to see two heterochromatic eyes peering back at him. “Where, where are we?” Ranboo trembled from the cold and held tightly to the robe he was wrapped in.

“Don’t know, but home’s not too far,” Techno snorted. Ranboo began to sit up, only to wince in pain. “Hey, slow down. Let me help you, you had a pretty rough night.” Ranboo nodded and waited for Techno to stand up. Once he had gotten his balance and stretched out his spine, he reached down and heaved Ranboo up. He could hardly stand by himself, so he leaned against Techno for support.  
“Do you want your robe back?” Ranboo asked weakly, clinging to the red velvet for warmth.

“Keep it, at least until we get back,” Techno huffed as he guided him out of the cave. The sun had risen in full now, its bright rays providing little warmth to whatever they hit. Ranboo was hardly present, and Techno knew he would need quite a bit of medical attention when they got back. His make-shift medicine was nowhere near enough to put him into a perfectly healthy state, but at least it got him through the night. With the storm gone, the land was easier to survey and, despite struggling and lugging Ranboo as he dragged his long legs through the snow for about an hour, Techno managed to get them home.

Once the house was in sight, both of them picked up the pace until they slammed their way through the door and into the warm home. Phil was nervously pacing and stroking his wings in front of the door. When he saw them, his eyes lit up and his feathers fluffed out with excitement.

“OH THANK GODS!” Phil cried out. He quickly ran to them and wrapped them in a massive hug before taking Ranboo from Techno’s shoulder and guiding him to the next room. Exhausted, Techno fell into the chair next to the door that Phil had passed out on the previous night. He listened as Phil frantically analyzed Ranboo and rummaged through all of the necessary supplies that would supposedly cure whatever it was that he had. He couldn’t make out any specific words, whether it was because he was too tired or because Phil was slurring his speech from rambling too fast he couldn’t tell. Still, he was grateful to be back.

He couldn’t precisely pin down when he fell asleep, but the next thing he knew Techno was waking up to Phil standing before him, offering him a nice home cooked stew.

“Thank you,” Phil said, a soft smile crossing his face. “You didn’t have to do that.” Techno grunted as he took the bowl in hoof.

“Of course I did, you would’ve killed yourself over him.” Phil laughed warmly at his comment.

“Maybe so, but something tells me you were about to do the same.” Techno flicked his ears once more, those buzzing thoughts not having faded.

“Is he alright?” He said between bites of the stew. Phil nodded.

“He’ll be fine. After you finish eating you should get some proper rest.” He got up and walked outside, gently closing the door behind him. Techno waited until he had left the front steps before getting up out of the hard wooden chair. He quietly walked to the next room and saw Ranboo in a deep sleep with a calm smile across his face. Techno gently laid against the door frame and stared at him for a minute. 

“ _ I wish you would tell me what goes through your head, maybe I can help, _ ” he thought for a moment. He shook his mind clear and decided to focus on this moment. Phil was OK. Ranboo was OK. He briefly smiled and scratched his head.

The buzzing had ceased.


End file.
